


Starry Night's Blood

by MushroomWings



Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: #noregerts, Mafia AU, Mobster AU, Other, Reader Discretion is Advised, Snippets, be prepared for that, but mostly male in dialogue, hidden identities, humany au?, implied domestic abuse, it's a mob au what do you expect, mentionings of death, no general story, one character uses gender-neutral pronouns in narration, pet project, some arcs, some material unsuitable for younger audiences, that remains to be seen, this is really just an experiment of mine, title may change, to see if i can write a decent mob au, updates will be really slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomWings/pseuds/MushroomWings
Summary: A chronicle of the adventures of Diddy Starious with the members of his adopted family the Kongs, a well-known and highly-feared mobster sect within Big Ape City.Title may change when I come up with something better. Contains arcs but no actual plot. Just general snippets.





	1. A Price to Pay, Part 1 of ?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes nothing...

Everyone knew Big Ape City was pretty much run by the crime gangs that inhabitated and overran it. The city's supposed mayor was even just a figurehead.

The Kong Family was the most affluent and well-known amongst civilians and other families alike. It was an undisputed fact that the group actually had control over the town, and none of the rivaling gangs dared question that, seeing as anyone who ever did seemed to disappear over night with all traces of them destroyed.

Diddy knew all of this very well indeed. Sometimes he felt he knew it more than his adoptive brother, a blood member of the gang.

The younger of the two watched the older as he roughed up someone who had dared to disrespect one of the more innocent members of their family, much less to the big boss's face unknowingly. Diddy was there mostly for support and to make sure no one saw the scene, less the poor unfortunate witness meet a similar fate.

"D, I think that's enough for now," he said.

"Dids, you know the rules," DK responded, not even bothering to stop or slow his punching. "We can't let him get off that easy. You heard the orders yourself." He stopped hitting the foolish sap, instead picking him up by the shirt and cleared his throat, pulling out a mimic of his father's voice: "'Junior, you can't let anyone get away with this kind of mockery. Teach the fucker a lesson.'"

"I don't think he meant to tell you to kill them, though."

Diddy heard the sound of approaching footsteps and quickly peeked in all areas, only finding three of the family's most high-ranking individuals. Of course the old man wouldn't trust his own sons to make sure all ends were tied up, and so had sent the only ones he could.

"What's wrong, Diddy?"

"He's sent Iro." DK grimaced.

Iro was, of course, one of the most high-ranking individuals within the family, but for good reason. They'd worked for the family since at least its previous head, and in that time had only two total failures over the course of hundreds of assignments. Despite that, they never seemed to leave traces of them behind, and no one really ever saw him outside of their missions. It was actually thanks to Iro that Diddy was around and in the protection of the Kongs.

The character in question spotted Diddy and turned into the alleyway, followed by their two usual partners, Cam and Din. The three of them looked upon the scene, Iro in fondness but the other two in shock.

"Dang, DK, you did this?" Din asked, an eyebrow raised. "I'm impressed and slightly terrified at the same time."

"It's a wonder Boss never lets you go out with us from time to time," Cam added.

"They're still kids," Iro said, idly throwing down their cigarette and stomping it out. "Do you honestly think he'd let them get into the dirtier work so early on? 'Specially the one who'll be giving us orders sometime in the future. He's a brute just like his daddy was. Go on home, kids, and let us handle this now."

Diddy looked to DK, who seemed disgruntled. That was never a good sign. That usually meant they should leave soon.

"DK, why don't we just go? We need to report back anyway," Diddy prompted quietly. He quietly pulled DK along, waiting until they were a good distance aways to let go. "You shouldn't let them rile you up like that. I'm sure they mean well."  
  
"Yeah, but sometimes I have to wonder if their spot amongst us is getting to their heads," DK mumbled back, kicking at a stray can as they walked back.

Diddy frowned. DK, contrary to the belief of others, was actually far from having been spoiled. He never showed it, but Diddy knew the mere thought of it even being considered hurt, and the younger of the two would be very willing to beat the snot out of anyone who would dare hurt him if he did not already know what would happen if he did.

"You'll show them, man," Diddy said, once they arrived back to the house. "You'll be an even greater boss than our old man! I'm sure of it."

DK only looked at him, his hand pausing on the gate. Finally, he smiled.

"Thanks, Dids."


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' report back and learn something interesting...

Donkey Kong Sr. was by no means a patient man.

Most people of the city knew this, but it never stopped anyone from testing it, so there was a reason a good portion of people thought his name was actually Cranky. Not even his children were safe once he had been pushed over the edge, and everyone knew better than to linger around him any longer than needed until the mood passed.

Voices were heard beyond his office door as DK and Diddy walked up to it. The most prominent of these was of course the boss's voice, a booming yell that seemed to shake the very foundation of the building. DK rubbed his temples.

"He's angry," he murmured.

"So we'll just do as we're told and speak when spoken to," Diddy replied.

The door flew open and the two stepped to the side as an orange-haired lackey was thrown against the wall as the two stepped to the side.

"GET OUT THERE AND DO YOUR JOB, YOU SON OF A BITCH, OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS SO HARD YOUR ANCESTORS WILL BE FEELING MY WRATH!"

The underling quickly got up and ran, nodding frantically and shouting a meek 'Yes sir!' in response. DK shared a glance with Diddy, both wondering exactly what had gone wrong to ensue this kind of anger, and knocked gently on the opened door. The patriarch of the family looked up, a burning flame of rage very visible in his dark eyes but seemed to dissipate once he registered the boys in his vision. He cleared his throat and sat in his usual armchair, slipping on the hat that had fallen in the earlier scuffle before finally gesturing them in.

"How did your assignment go?" he said with a huff.

"About as well as beating someone up could go," DK replied.

"No one saw a thing," Diddy added. "No one should know anything happened."

"And Iro's group showed up as asked?" Cranky responded.

"Yes sir," the boys said in unison.

"Good." There was a silence, prompting the eldest male to look up from lighting up to see them shifting uncomfortably. "You two have nothing more to say? Junior, what's wrong? You look a little angry?"

"I-it's nothing too big," DK began, frowning. "I just..."

"Spit it out, boy." There was a silence. Diddy opened his mouth to speak, but DK nudged his leg to prevent him from doing so. Cranky raised an eyebrow at these motions, recognizing there was more. "If something is wrong, you'd best not be keeping it from me, boy. You know what would happen if you were."

"I think it has to do with Iro," Diddy quipped before he could be stopped. Both froze as Cranky stood, getting very close and towering over the two.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"I... I was just curious as to why you would have sent Iro instead of being able to trust me to get rid of the guy fully," DK squeaked out. An eyebrow was raised, his father's cold and angry stare unwavering.

"Sh-shouldn't DK be getting trusted with the dirtier work as well?" Diddy added meekly, trying to help diffuse the situation. "Even if it's just helping by keeping watch or cleaning up?"

Cranky suddenly didn't seem so much taller, and the terrifying gaze he'd held on the two seemed to disappear as he processed this information. He bared his teeth, as if ready to bite someone's head off, and the younger males knew they'd really pushed his buttons this time. They just hoped the scars would be easier to hide than some of the others.

"I told that asshole to let you two stay and help," the patriarch suddenly murmured, backing up and running a hand through his hair. "This is the third time he's done this, but he's the only one I can trust to make sure there are absolutely no traces left behind."

"Are you serious?!" DK shouted angrily. "Why do they always antagonize me for that, then?! I'm... I'm not trying to call your orders into question, I would never do that, but if this is the third time, then why did they get away with it for this long?!"

"You honestly think I haven't been trying to get on his case for this? I don't know why he does it! I'll have to have a word with him when he returns." Cranky sighed. "Why don't you two take it easy for now? I'll call you back in when I've got something for you."

The two only nodded and left.


	3. Iro's Chess Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at Iro's true connection to the family.

Iro honestly found it amusing how outside of very few people, no one every really even suspected their true identity. At the same time, though, they were quite glad with keeping that a secret.

In truth, they were the boss's wife Inari, or Wrinkly according to a nickname given to match his. It honestly tickled her to death that even her own sons couldn't recognize her, seeing as nothing more than an outfit and vocal change was used to cast the illusion. The few who were aware of it being as such were sworn to secrecy, lest they became enemies of the Kong Family and wind up like all the rest.

She knew she was in trouble when she walked into the office after disposing of yet another offender when she saw him waiting for her, a patient smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"What'd I do this time," she said blandly, adjusting her voice back to its normal pitch.

"You know very well what you did," Cranky replied calmly. "I could tell them, you know. I'm sure they'd be rather pleased to know their mother is the one going against my orders and sending them back here when I keep telling you specifically to let them help."

"It's too early for them!"

"DK is twenty-five. He's already seven years older than either of us were when my father assigned us for a kill. You can't keep using that excuse." Wrinkly stiffened as he approached, her eyes growing in fear as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I know you want to protect them. I know you don't want a repeat of the Starious family's fall, and I know you don't want him to end up like his sister."

"You shut up!" she shouted, pushing him back and drawing a gun, pointing it squarely in his face. "It's literally nothing like that!"

"Then what is it like, Inari? There's no use lying about the fact you don't want them to have this kind of a life." Cranky returned to his chair, not even caring if she were to pull the trigger on him. "Do you think I do? That's the thing about our kind. We want the best for them, but the name attached will more than likely just make them even more of a target."

Her hand shook, her finger twitching on the trigger. She could do it, right here, right now. The problem lay in explaining the incident to the others.

"You won't shoot me," he hummed calmly. "All those kills you did without mercy, and this is the first you've ever had the gall to do so much as raise your voice to me. It's almost impressive." Wrinkly huffed and headed to the sideroom that served as their quarters, before he stopped her once more. "You've a bruise developing on your face. I thought DK took care of that bastard before you arrived."

"Cam did it," she responded flatly. "We were getting rid of stuff and they accidentally got me."

"Ah." Of course Cranky didn't care either way. This didn't surprise her. "Well, if you're going back into the garb that denotes you as my wife instead of my accomplished assassin, you'd best cover that up. I don't want them coming up to me and demanding revenge on the assailant, or rather---"

She slammed the door shut before he finished, already knowing the direction he was going.


	4. The Radio Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny and Kiddy go to try to catch a glimpse of an elusive star, only to be thrown for a loop upon seeing him.

There was one practice that had been long-standing amongst the kids in the Kong Family. A buddy system of sorts, so no younger child was ever left alone other than in the compound's house, paired the older children between the ages of twelve and sixteen with a younger family member, usually no younger than age three. Sometimes the pairs got along well, and became the closest of family members, other times not so much.

Such was the case with Tiny, just of age to become the other of a pair, and her young cousin Kiddy. Tiny was an adventurous girl, happy to finally be of the age where she wouldn't be under the thumb of somebody who wasn't her parents or older sister, and often tried to stray away from the age-old tradition amongst the children, much to the displeasure of the others.

Kiddy is described by the others as a quiet child, who just simply followed the orders of others. He was only five, and didn't really get along with Tiny. Sometimes she would leave him behind, others just flat out ignore him.

"Tiny!" The young girl groaned as his voice called out for her. "Tiny, wait!"

"Kiddy, I told you not to come!" Tiny said, turning back as he caught up, crossing her arms.

"But we've been paired! We HAVE to!" Kiddy pouted. "I'll tell Auntie again!"

"Fine. You can come with me, but don't go ruining this, OK?" He nodded vigorously as she peered around the corner of the building they were standing next to. Kiddy joined her, raising an eyebrow at what he saw,

"Why are we at the radio station? Are you still trying to meet that radio star you like so much?"

"Maybe." The look on her face sold it, and he rolled his eyes. "Like I said, don't ruin this for me. Today will be the day I meet Mr. Ozark! I swear it."

Kiddy shook his head, keeping quiet as she led him into the station. One question still bugged him about his cousin's insane mission, and that was how she intended to find Salazaar Ozark. Everyone in the city knew he kept his appearance a secret from those who did not work with him, and thus was able to traverse the city without much noise. Her only reliable way to find him was to listen closely and find someone whose voice matched his, and Kiddy wouldn't put it against Tiny to have listened to his programs enough to be able to do so.

They had managed to get as far as the front desk before they were stopped. Because of the rules inside the building, they had to wait a bit before they were allowed to explore further. Once that period was over, Tiny took no time to wandering around. Kiddy may be young, but considering that the apple of his cousin's eye doesn't want anyone close to not know his appearance, it appeared he knew better that it was likely he either wasn't there or is hiding away.

None of this seemed to cross Tiny's mind as she opened doors left and right.

"What are you doing? Someone will hear you!" Kiddy said.

"Don't care! Gotta see him!"

Kiddy rolled his eyes as she swung open door after door, checking only for a moment before closing it swiftly. He sat down and started picking at the floor when the noises of the doors finally stopped. He looked up, seeing his cousin down the hallway wid-eyed.

"Tiny?" he asked. She didn't reply. She was staring hauntingly into the room she had just opened. "Tiny what's up?"

He walked over to her and took a look into the room. Two men sat there, speaking into a microphone. Kiddy recgonized two aspects of the younger of them immediately, one of whihc being the voice of Tiny's beloved Mr. Ozark. The second aspect he couldn't quite place.

"Excuse me," the other man said once they had turned away from the mics, a light across the room deeming them off the air, and had noticed the kids. "You two cannot be in here."

Kiddy realized the missing piece now, and began to laugh his ass off.

"Y-your!!! Your crush, T-t-tiny! AHHHHHHHHHHHAAHA!"

Salazaar covered his face with one hand, prompting his cohort to look at him.

"You know these kids, Sal?" he asked.

"Yes," Salazaar groaned, and turned to the kids, kneeling down so only they could hear him. "What are you two doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what Mr. Ozark looked like," Tiny finally squeaked. "Swanky, why did YOU have to be him?!"


End file.
